<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft and wet by grapesouda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094251">soft and wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesouda/pseuds/grapesouda'>grapesouda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesouda/pseuds/grapesouda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam insists that the grungy mechanic Kazuichi needs help in the shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft and wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay! You can open your eyes now!”<br/>
Kazuichi watched with an excited grin as Gundam, seated next to him on the floor of the latter’s island cottage, dropped his hands from his face and laid eyes on the small machine before them. It was kind of reminiscent of a tiny UFO or one of those baby bouncer toys. The devas crowded around it while one of them, San-D, climbed into the “cockpit” and the machine began to move. Gundam’s jaw dropped.<br/>
“What is this...sorcery?!”<br/>
He picked up the tiny gadget to examine it closely. The outer rim was painted with a complicated sigil that Kazuichi had to secretly borrow one of Gundam’s occult books to copy from, and underneath was a large glass marble that looked like the eye of some dark mythical creature. Otherwise, there were no hints on its outside that would explain how it worked.<br/>
The reality was, Kazuichi had built it so that if it were being ridden by a Deva, they could shift their weight to make it move. Simple. And surely these smart little bastards could figure it out. But Gundam’s wonder and imagination was so endearing that Kazuichi decided not to divulge the truth to him.<br/>
“I’m pretty amazing, right?” the mechanic boasted, leaning back on his hands.<br/>
Once Gundam set the apparatus back down, Maga-G hopped on board and within seconds began rolling around clumsily. As it moved, tiny LED lights flashed red and dark purple along its sides.<br/>
“Marvellous!,” exclaimed the breeder, laughing his signature supervillain laugh, “this bewitched vehicle shall prove most useful to us, my Devas! Hail to the great Tanaka Empire!”<br/>
“I guess that means you like it, huh?” Kazuichi asked, astonished at the reaction his creation received.<br/>
“Indeed!” came Gundam’s reply after he quieted down and turned to face the mechanic, “But...why the gift?”<br/>
“Um, well..” Kazuichi’s eyes dropped to watch his greasy fingers nervously twiddle together in his lap, “ya know...we’ve been dating a few weeks now ‘n...well, I just wanted to make somethin’ for my b-...boyfriend..”<br/>
The two both blushed at that last word.<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
Their eyes met timidly, and the sincerity in Gundam’s face created an urge in Kazuichi to lean in for a kiss. However, he was abruptly pushed away.<br/>
“My apologies,” the breeder started, “but, well, you’re filthy, and you reek of oil.”<br/>
To be fair, he was right. Kazuichi was covered from head to toe in grease stains and glow-in-the-dark paint. After all, he put his everything into his creations! Cleanliness had little importance when you worked as a mechanic.<br/>
“Uh, yeah,” he pouted, “I’ve been working hard on this all day! Geez.”<br/>
“You’re in dire need of a shower,” Gundam replied, leaning back, (<i>damn! No need to dig the knife in further!</i>), “perhaps you could utilize mine and then lodge here overnight..?”<br/>
It took a moment for Kazuichi to process the request. The breeder was never forward about these sorts of things. But...really??<br/>
Well, the mechanic wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.<br/>
“I’ll be right back!”<br/>
Kazuichi got to his feet and carefully maneuvered his way over the labyrinth of hamster tubes and magical paraphernalia to get to the bathroom. Before opening the door, Gundam called out to him from behind.<br/>
“Make sure you cleanse everywhere meticulously!”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah,” the mechanic answered, waving a hand passively as he proceeded.<br/>
He closed the door behind himself and took a look around. Unsurprisingly, this bathroom had the same setup as his. On his left was a closed-off shower area with glass doors. Half of the area was dedicated to actual cleaning, complete with a stool, showerhead, a metal bar, and an inset shelf on the far wall where various soaps, shampoos, and stacked washcloths stood at the ready. The other half was occupied by a decent-sized sit-in bath for soaking and relaxation afterwards. To the right of Kazuichi was the vanity &amp; sink which was cluttered with Gundam’s makeup and hair products. Beyond these was a closed door to a small room that housed the toilet.<br/>
Upon catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind the sink, Kazuichi laughed to himself. He was pretty grungy. Still, doesn’t Gundam work with dirty animals on the farm all the time? You’d think he wouldn’t mind a little dirt. And truthfully, he doesn’t.<br/>
You see, Gundam is the type of person that waits for Kazuichi to be looking away, have his back turned, or even be asleep to show some romantic affection. It was far too embarrassing for him. And forget about PDA, he’d probably malfunction or something. He likes to put on a tough, “evil” facade, but really he’s one of the softest among their classmates.<br/>
<i>Totally adorable!!</i><br/>
Kazuichi smiled at his own reflection after cleaning his face at the sink. He then removed his earrings, took out his braid and got to disrobing, kicking out of his grimy coveralls and shoving everything into a messy pile on the floor. He’d worry about them later.<br/>
After he stepped into the shower area, Kazuichi first started the water and stood under the showerhead to rinse himself off. With the calming warmth and sound of the water pounding down on you, it was easy to lose yourself in thought.<br/>
The odd thing about Gundam was that he wasn’t nearly as timid in sexual situations. They’d only been together a couple times, but Kazuichi had gotten the impression that his partner had taken on the hedonistic tendencies of his animal friends. This is certainly not a complaint. However, it was a little weird that the breeder would only take him from behind as if to avoid making eye contact. Kazuichi supposed that’s where his shyness reappeared.<br/>
Out of nowhere, he felt something touch his shoulder, and it startled him enough to scream and jump, stumbling back into the wall with the inset shelf. Before him stood Gundam, completely naked and barking with laughter.<br/>
“Wha-!! What are you doing here?!” Kazuichi instinctively covered himself with his hands, blushing, and glared at the breeder strongly, though not out of anger; actually he was desperately trying to keep his eyes from straying downward. Dangerous territory.<br/>
“I must ensure that you clean yourself properly,” replied Gundam as he coolly stepped under the pouring water to rinse himself.<br/>
The accused wanted to make a rebuttal, but it was true that he wasn’t very skilled at personal hygiene, and he instead reluctantly welcomed the help. Gundam then turned the water off and stepped into Kazuichi’s personal space to reach behind him and grab a bottle of shampoo. The latter swallowed hard. Now <i>this</i> is dangerous territory.<br/>
“Close your eyes,” ordered Gundam after squeezing a glob of shampoo onto the mechanic’s dampened hair and setting the bottle down.<br/>
Kazuichi complied, though he was a bit nervous about being so vulnerable. He felt Gundam start working his deft fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. For some reason, being temporarily blind made the sensation much more intense and Kazuichi found himself loosening up; he let his arms fall back to rest at his sides and sighed quietly. Suds crawled slowly down his face while the breeder’s hands traveled to the sides of his head, working a little too vigorously.<br/>
“Not so rough, man!” Kazuichi complained, opening one eye.<br/>
“I have to make up for your incompetence.”<br/>
The mechanic had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out at Gundam. Don’t wanna eat suds, after all. Instead he just groaned and closed both eyes once again. But his partner did listen, scrubbing more gingerly as he moved to the back of his head. There, Gundam paused with his hands cradling over the smooth curve between Kazuichi’s skull and neck. The latter was about to ask why when he felt the former’s warm lips press against his. Kazuichi didn’t even have time to reciprocate before those lips pulled away and seemingly disappeared.<br/>
“Where’d ya go..?” he pouted, reaching a hand out, his fingertips only barely brushing over Gundam’s dewy skin. Kazuichi resorted to wiping the suds out of his eyes so he could see again. The breeder stood back, acting as if nothing happened, and was beginning to apply shampoo to his own hair.<br/>
“Hey, hold up! I wanna--” Kazuichi started, “I mean, I should do that for you, right?”<br/>
“I’m not sure I trust you with such a task..” Gundam teased, a playful lilt in his voice.<br/>
Dismissing that comment, Kazuichi batted Gundam’s hands away and took over. The latter became timid, his face blushing lightly, but he melted into Kazuichi’s touch like a tall, awkward puppy. His eyes then closed with a contented hum.<br/>
Due to all the hair gel Gundam uses, Kazuichi had to labor over it but was still gentle. He couldn’t help but zone out a little as he admired the prideful chuunibyou’s softened face. Aside from the smudged makeup he’d forgotten to remove, Gundam looked almost...angelic. (The irony was not lost on Kazuichi.) Although his features were strong, they were rounded, and his skin was like marble. Beneath that constantly furrowed brow and grandiose attitude hid a tenderness that Kazuichi longed to witness more of.<br/>
Before it became too weird to keep staring, the mechanic punctuated his work by sculpting Gundam’s hair into two horns near the front of his head, snickering.<br/>
“What are you doing..?” Gundam questioned, pulling back, rubbing at his eyes and opening them, his eye makeup smeared in faint circles like a panda’s eyes.<br/>
“You look wicked cool!” assured Kazuichi, though what he was really thinking was: <i>You look wicked cute!</i><br/>
Gundam slid the glass door ajar to get a look at himself in the mirror across the room and Kazuichi poked his head out over the former’s shoulder, a toothy grin spread over his face at his handiwork. The breeder smirked; the creature staring back at him from the mirror appeared positively demonic!<br/>
“How I miss my horns,” he reminisced, “when I was banished to this realm, my horns were shaved down so I could fit in with the mortals. There remains two slight bumps on my skull where they used to be.”<br/>
“Yeah, I felt them!” Kazuichi encouraged him. Gundam’s delusions were kind of charming in their own way.<br/>
“Truly?” the breeder beamed, turning to his partner, “That is...of course you would. They’re certainly there.”<br/>
Both boys were silent for a moment, sharing a shy gaze, until Gundam interjected.<br/>
“Let’s make haste. You’re shivering.”<br/>
Kazuichi had to look down at himself for proof; he hadn’t even noticed that he was hugging himself, cold, and missing the warm embrace of the hot shower water. When he looked back up, Gundam had already closed the door, retrieved a washcloth, and began lathering it with soap. He then kicked the stool out into the open and nodded towards it.<br/>
“Sit down. I’ll assist you.”<br/>
As he eyed the stool, Kazuichi grew embarrassed.<br/>
“W-what?! I haven’t had someone wash me like that since I was a kid!” he complained.<br/>
“Please, I wouldn’t harm you,” Gundam assured flatly as he put his hands on Kazuichi’s shoulders and pressed down, forcing him to take a seat.<br/>
<i>That’s not my point!</i><br/>
It was no use fighting him, though. The abashed mechanic sat there stiff while Gundam knelt behind him and he tensed when he felt the soapy washcloth first touch his back. A second later, it was pulled away.<br/>
“When did you acquire these?”<br/>
The question, which had popped up seemingly from thin air, bewildered Kazuichi.<br/>
“H-huh?”<br/>
He sensed Gundam lightly tracing his finger along something on his back.<i> Oh…</i><br/>
Kazuichi had forgotten about the now-faded scars scattered over his upper back. They were physical remnants of the abuse he’d received from his father years ago; beaten with tools they’d used around the bike shop whenever he misbehaved. Since they were so light now, Kazuichi barely noticed them. Besides, it’s not like he looks at his back every day.<br/>
“The scars..? They’re old,” he answered, reverting back to his nervous habit of twiddling his fingers.<br/>
“Is it painful?”<br/>
Kazuichi shivered under Gundam’s delicate touch.<br/>
“Not anymore. You have ‘em too, don’t you? It’s not a big deal, really.”<br/>
Gundam sighed. He noticed that the pale markings had a different shape than his own scars, which were a product of animals’ claws and teeth. These scars had a set pattern to them. In other words, they were made by man.<br/>
However, it was clear that Kazuichi was uncomfortable and wanted no more of this conversation, so he decided not to push the subject and instead returned to his task.<br/>
Anxious with the dawning silence, Kazuichi cleared his throat.<br/>
“So!” he started, “you gotta hear what happened today. When I was looking for parts for your gift on the third island, guess who else was there?”<br/>
“Alas, I fear I do not possess the gift of telepathy,” Gundam replied as he held up one of Kazuichi’s arms to scrub its entirety.<br/>
“Well, it was Teru. He was staring at that laptop with a weird look on his face and rushed to shut it when I got close!”<br/>
“Suspicious..”<br/>
“Right?! So then he asks me if I know how to transfer files from the laptop to his student handbook. I dunno, the whole thing kinda gave me the creeps. So I said no, even though I prolly couldda figured it out. I might’ve single handedly prevented a natural disaster or something.”<br/>
“I think you made the correct judgment,” said Gundam, his deep voice right next to Kazuichi’s ear now, his breath tickling the latter’s neck.<br/>
The breeder had leaned into the mechanic’s back, pressing his chest up against his shoulders as he began covering the front of Kazuichi’s body from behind.<br/>
“I can turn around if ya want…” Kazuichi’s suddenly timid voice trailed off and he swallowed hard, his face reddening.<br/>
But Gundam didn’t answer; he just continued scrubbing over Kazuichi’s chest, abdomen, and further downward. Closer and closer to his groin, which was growing noticeably hard. <i>Shit!</i><br/>
“I’ll do the rest myself!!,” he erupted, yanking the washcloth from Gundam and leaning forward to close himself off.<br/>
“If you insist,” came the breeder’s sort of snide reply.<br/>
Leaving Kazuichi be, Gundam acquired his own soapy washcloth to start on his own body. While the latter was nonchalant, the former was frantic and blushing profusely. No matter what god he prayed to, his boner would not go away. This was a bad idea. Washing each others’ hair was fine and all, but scrubbing another’s body is something only a mother does for her child, you know, when they’re not all fully <i>developed.</i><br/>
When he finished, Kazuichi stood up, pushed the stool back in its place, and discarded his used washcloth on the metal bar that hung just below the inset shelf. He stayed in place, facing the wall to hide his front side, until Gundam asked for his help in getting at his hard-to-reach back. This was a customary tradition when bathing with others, so the mechanic’s nerves were able to settle down. After handing off his washcloth, Gundam turned around and Kazuichi’s eyes traveled over his broad shoulders, the blades poking out, and the line that carved down his back to his…<br/>
“Well?” the breeder’s voice snapped him out of his trance.<br/>
“S-sorry!”<br/>
Kazuichi jumped to work, passing the washcloth over Gundam’s back and feeling his sturdy muscles unconsciously contract &amp; relax under his touch. The first time he saw Gundam topless, Kazuichi was dumbfounded that such a gloomy, pale guy who looked like he never stepped a foot outdoors was actually pretty built. But when he’d watch the breeder toiling away at the farm on the first island and wrestling with that stubborn cow, it all made sense. What Kazuichi originally thought of as a cushy job was on par with his own work as a mechanic. He didn’t sell himself short, though; he had some muscle too, but the major difference lied in their frames.<br/>
It only took Kazuichi a moment to finish, and Gundam thanked him as he discarded the used washcloth and went to turn the showerhead back on. After holding his hand under the water to feel it warm up a sufficient amount, Gundam offered for Kazuichi to start rinsing off first. With how internally heated he’d gotten as he became aroused and his blood rushed through his body, the small-framed mechanic had nearly forgotten how cold he’d been earlier. Now that the water’s warmth enveloped him again, Kazuichi relaxed as he felt the suds flowing down over his skin. Not long after, Gundam closed in behind him to share the water and the tip of his also-erect dick brushed against the small of Kazuichi’s back, causing the latter to heat up in his core. As if he didn’t notice, Gundam simply carried on, running his fingers through his hair.<br/>
“Kazuichi..” he mumbled. At least, the mechanic thought he heard his name, but the water poured loudly around them.<br/>
Suddenly, Gundam’s hands gripped Kazuichi’s narrow hips tightly, his fingers digging in and spreading him apart as he pulled Kazuichi back into his pelvis, rubbing his erection over his unsuspecting partner’s hole. A tiny moan escaped the mechanic’s lips.<br/>
“Shall we…?” asked Gundam, this time with his mouth right up against Kazuichi’s ear so that he could hear clearly.<br/>
“Y-you mean right now? H-here?”<br/>
“Look..” Gundam’s head rested upon Kazuichi’s shoulder, both boys peering down at the precum dripping from his dick, “your vessel is longing for it, is it not?”<br/>
It definitely was.<br/>
“Besides, this location is rather convenient for cleanup,” he added.<br/>
He had a point there.<br/>
As if to try to convince him further, Gundam then leaned forward and his hands slowly caressed up Kazuichi’s quivering body to his chest, delicately rubbing at and tweaking his nipples, while at the same time he nibbled on the mechanic’s earlobe lightly. He could feel Kazuichi’s heart pounding within as he squirmed under his touch.<br/>
“Nggh-!”<br/>
Though he was a bit nervous, Kazuichi decided to throw caution to the wind and agree to Gundam’s proposition. A hand tentatively reached up to stroke the breeder’s cheek and turn his head so that their lips could meet in a shy kiss. With the water cascading between them and hindering their vision, they had to rely almost entirely on touch. Gundam continued to play with Kazuichi’s nipple with one hand while the other slid back down his body in pursuit of another target. He first fondled around the rim of his partner’s hole and when he entered, the stinging sensation made Kazuichi stretch up onto his toes and whimper into Gundam’s mouth amidst hot, wet kisses.<br/>
Soon, Kazuichi’s legs grew shaky and unsteady and his partner noticed this, so they carefully turned so that the former could hold onto the metal bar for balance. His head now out from under the water, Kazuichi slicked his hair back and took a breather while Gundam placed chaste kisses over his shoulders and neck.<br/>
Next, the breeder inserted two fingers and the mechanic’s back arched backward to adjust for them as they moved around inside him.<br/>
“Ahnn...G-...undam..~”<br/>
He turned his face slightly as Gundam kissed his cheekbone, then his forehead, and then pressed their foreheads together, both of their eyes fluttering shut.<br/>
“I’m going to enter now,” informed Gundam; Kazuichi fervently nodded his head against Gundam’s in response.<br/>
There was a moment of repose as both boys panted hotly, the only thing louder than their breaths was the sound of the shower water pouring down.<br/>
First, Gundam poked a couple fingers from his other hand into Kazuichi’s open mouth, initially confusing the latter. But then, as the former began to push into Kazuichi and he bit down on Gundam’s fingers, whimpering loudly, the precaution made more sense. In order to chase his arousal, Kazuichi took a hold of his own erection with a shaky hand and began stroking. Tiny squeaks and warm breaths passed over Gundam’s fingers as he played with the mechanic’s tongue.<br/>
Once he was able to enter fully, the breeder curled his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Kazuichi. He then pulled his moistened fingers from his partner’s mouth, causing the latter to briefly cough and gasp for air, and closed that hand over Kazuichi’s desperately-pumping hand to help him.<br/>
“Ahh..nhh...f--..haaahh...harder..!”<br/>
Kazuichi cried out over the rhythmic clapping sound of wet skin against wet skin.<br/>
Gundam didn’t have to be told twice. Excited, his movements became more aggressive, pounding into the mechanic’s trembling body with such force that Kazuichi mewled with every thrust. Not long after, he came against the wall, moaning out his partner’s name in a state of deliriousness.<br/>
At that point, Gundam paused and pulled out, not because he had finished himself but because Kazuichi was overcome with weakness, his legs buckling as he whiteknuckled the metal bar.<br/>
“Did I harm you?” Gundam asked with apparent concern in his voice.<br/>
He placed a hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder to carefully turn him around and was quick to catch him when he slipped.<br/>
“S-sorry,” the mechanic apologized as he was lifted up in Gundam’s arms, “I’m okay.”<br/>
Though his reddening face gave away his timidity, Gundam’s odd eyes were able to meet with Kazuichi’s gentle gaze in that moment. Overcome with affection, Kazuichi cupped Gundam’s face with his palms and kissed him softly.<br/>
“Are you certain?” the breeder asked when they pulled away.<br/>
With a nod from his partner giving him the go-ahead, Gundam took a few steps backwards. Meanwhile, Kazuichi resumed kissing, though with the water streaming down on them, his vision was impaired again and he ended up sloppily kissing all over Gundam’s face whilst occasionally brushing his hair out of the way. His lips met with Gundam’s temple, eyelid, cheekbone, nose, and the corner of his mouth, all before he finally reached his goal. The water dripping down their faces made the subsequent kiss soft and wet, and Kazuichi sucked on the breeder’s thick bottom lip until he felt himself being pressed against the glass wall.<br/>
Now balanced between the glass and Gundam’s hips against his ass, Kazuichi wrapped his legs around the former’s waist and hooked an arm around his neck as he adjusted to reenter Kazuichi. The second penetration went much easier; soon Gundam was back inside, his cadence speeding up hastily and his nails digging into the mechanic’s skin at his hips.<br/>
“Hah...nghh..ahh~!!”<br/>
Kazuichi’s lewd noises continued, combined with Gundam’s ardent breathing and the sound of the former’s fingertips sliding along the glass as they tried desperately to take hold of something. With Kazuichi’s hold on him tightening, Gundam was able to let one hand free to join his partner’s open hand and tangled their fingers together. He then lifted their joined hands and held them against the glass. Their eyes locked again for a split second, both boys blushing. Kazuichi’s thighs spasmed tighter around Gundam’s waist and he came again, moaning while pressing his forehead up to their joined hands.<br/>
Now thoroughly exhausted, he let his eyes close as Gundam continued thrusting and leaned in to nibble and kiss at his partner’s exposed jaw and neck.<br/>
“Could I..um..deposit inside?” Gundam asked apprehensively.<br/>
The nature of the question flustered Kazuichi and he could only nod in response. Soon after, he gasped as his core filled up with Gundam’s warmth. With an exasperated sigh, the breeder pulled out, and the two boys stood, holding each other closely for a short while to catch their breaths.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>After cleaning up and filling the soaking tub, both Gundam and Kazuichi squeezed in together; the former in the back and the latter in front of him, sitting between his open legs. Being enveloped by the pleasantly steamy bath water calmed the bonded pair, and for some time all was quiet as Gundam absentmindedly stroked Kazuichi’s back. At least he thought it was absentmindedly, until he realized Gundam was tracing over his scars again.<br/>
“Such a pattern..” he observed, “these are the product of man, aren’t they?”<br/>
Kazuichi stared into the water lightly swaying in front of him. He didn’t understand why Gundam seemed to care so much. They happened a while ago and he deserved them, so if he wasn’t bothered, what was the big deal anyway?<br/>
“I was a bad kid sometimes, so my dad would kick my ass,” he tried to laugh it off.<br/>
Then Kazuichi took a hold of the breeder’s moderately scarred arm which had been resting on the edge of the tub.<br/>
“I bet you have way cooler stories about these suckers!” he added, and in a swift movement, he leaned back into Gundam’s chest (admittedly, in order to hide his back, but also because it was..nicely cushioned) and pulled his arm close to hug around him.<br/>
Gundam sighed at the clear rejection, but he was never one to turn down storytime, especially when he could talk about himself. He settled back with Kazuichi held near in his arms and began.<br/>
“As you’re aware, I’ve had countless dangerous battles with various beasts throughout my many years...gaze upon this one,” (he pointed at a large bite mark near his elbow), “I nearly lost my arm to a hellhound…”<br/>
As the story went on, Kazuichi relaxed and soon dozed off. However he only rested for a moment before Gundam shook him awake, going on about how he shouldn’t fall asleep in the bath because he’s vulnerable to get possessed by a “spirit of scourge.” What he meant was he’d get a cold.<br/>
Despite Kazuichi’s protests, Gundam helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a dry towel. But the mechanic was too tired to even stand, so he sat on the edge of the tub until his partner led him out of the shower area and helped him dry off. He worked quickly and thoroughly, and when he was finished, he left the towel draped over Kazuichi’s shoulders before starting to dry himself. With a yawn, Kazuichi crouched down and cuddled into the towel as if it were a blanket. Gundam peered down at him sweetly as he began to fall asleep again…<br/>
A gust of heat and loud noise filled Kazuichi’s ears, waking him up. It took him a second to grasp that Gundam was crouched next to him with a blowdryer, drying his hair. He nuzzled into Gundam’s soothing touch while the latter was just trying to make sense of the bright pink mess and keep it from tangling.<br/>
“Your hair is just hopeless,” Gundam laughed.<br/>
Kazuichi couldn’t tell, but it was probably sticking every which way. He normally didn’t blow dry his hair for that reason.<br/>
“It’s cool though, right..?” he asked.<br/>
Gundam paused and looked away coyly. His hair was unstyled too, but even then it still looked neat.<br/>
“It surely suits you,” the breeder answered before continuing his task.<br/>
Content, the mechanic closed his eyes and let the humming of the blow dryer take him under again...<br/>
The next time he awoke, Kazuichi was being carried into the main room of Gundam’s cottage and set on the end of the bed. When he looked down, he noticed he already had underwear on, and he had no idea when or how it happened. (Could this be the reality of Gundam’s magical powers?) They were a pair of boxers with a simple checkered pattern that had been provided by the resort. His partner wore a matching pair, though his were boxer briefs. Kazuichi took the chance to admire Gundam’s ass while he was bent over, searching through drawers.<br/>
After retrieving a T-shirt, Gundam returned to Kazuichi and the latter lifted his arms up to allow the former to dress him with ease. The shirt was large on him, but that was to be expected, and besides, that made it more cozy. Its front was decorated with a large image of a beautifully painted dragon; the kind of shirt you’d find in a store that also sold incense and crystals. To put it bluntly, it was very Gundam.<br/>
“Do I look good?” Kazuichi asked in a flirty tone, posing with his hands on his hips and a cheesy grin on his face.<br/>
“At the very least, you smell better,” Gundam teased.<br/>
He leaned in and lifted Kazuichi up again, this time taking him to one side of the bed, laying him down gingerly, and pulling the duvet over his body.<br/>
“I’ll join you after I’ve attended to the Devas,” the breeder spoke in a hushed tone.<br/>
Nestling into the soft, welcoming bed, Kazuichi turned on his side and closed his eyes. Though instead of instantly falling back to sleep, he listened to the sounds of Gundam moving around the room, filling food bowls, closing cage doors. Normally the hamsters would sleep in this bed with their owner, but they hadn’t quite warmed up to Kazuichi yet.<br/>
Then, the light turned off and the mechanic felt a weight as his partner discreetly slid into bed beside him. For a moment, Gundam lay propped up on one elbow to observe the (assumedly) slumbering Kazuichi, lightly brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.<br/>
“As long as I’m here, no further harm will come to you,” he uttered his promise before placing a kiss on Kazuichi’s exposed temple.<br/>
Finally, Gundam laid down on his side fully, pulled Kazuichi in as close as he could manage, and rested his chin over Kazuichi’s head. To Gundam’s surprise, Kazuichi slid a hand up onto the former’s open palm to interlock fingers with him, revealing that he was still awake (and heard that embarrassingly romantic comment). The flustered breeder groaned, briefly tightening his grip on the mechanic and burying his face in his hair as though he wanted to hide.<br/>
“You menace…” he mumbled.<br/>
Kazuichi fell asleep, smirking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tried to write something with a bit more story and fluff involved. this idea started with just the horns scene and i kept expanding and thinking of more cute parts and adding more things i wanted to write so maybe it's a mess idk &gt;&lt; even so, i like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>